Jordan Shadows
Jordan Steinberg (born January 6 1996) is an American with german Descent professional wrestler signed to Twitch community Wrestling. where he performs under the ringname 'Jordan Shadows ' where is a former TCW world heavyweight breakaway champion 1X and a 2X universal tag team champion. Early life Born in united states , , and raised in Seattle Washington , Jordan Steinberg . started in the business with his dad training pro wrestling ,. and mixed martial arts leading to his family traveling which lead to some addiction issues . despite that jordan Steinberg graduated and started his training . Early Career (2010- 2014 ) Worked as a , MMA trainer in BJJ while training for years in both arts. shadows would attain his first major win in form of a win over his brother when he was provoked in a indy wrestling even he would defeat him with a 450,. before leaving the northwest for the TWF Sony Storm(TWF)' (2014-2015)' On May 6, 2014, TWF announced Jordan Shadows had signed with them... At the TWF Sony storm episode on shadows layed out DY NASTY in his debut. Nasty defeated Shadow's despite his efforts to win . to Opponent in his match... would work another match before being left off the shows and being released TWITCH Community Wrestlinhg''' Championship (2016-present)' In april OF 2016 episode of hellbound Shadows was defeated by team break away in 6 man tag action. he would be traded to break away ,. losing to bradford in his debut . then would go onto defeat blake sparks ,. in a tables match beating the european champion. following the match shadows challenged mason bradford one on one at the ppv which he lost. Mid night wolves and singles career (2016-2017) teaming with long time friend chris wolf who brought shadows into TCW. they would go onto lose every tag match,. shadows would end his losing streak when he won a special 6 man tag,. wolf would ask for his release with TCW which led shadows to be left off the shows. Shadows would return as a singles wrestler and would pick up wins against guys like Apollo Brown. and come close in becoming the number one contender . before the lay off period. Return from hiatus and 8180(2016 -Current) Shadows would return, and went onto beat jacob shaman in his return. would come shirt in his quest to attain his first title in his career. till he brought chambers in and they would win tag team turmoil to win the universal tcw tag team championships. shadows and chambers forming 8180 would dominate the tag division for months . would lost to pyscho monk and regain it two days later and retained it against them and night riders. before losing it to the night riders. after losing the tag titles shadows and chambers stuck in tags till shadows was named contender for eric shaw's breakaway world title and would go onto win i in a shocking fashion. with 8180 growing and his members collecting the xtreme tv title shadows would defend the title at Doomsday. shadows. then was announced he would face blaze the new number one contender who would defeat shadows . shadows and blaze had a rematch . with blaze winning again. shadows would go onto a dark path with saraya sin showing him his ways. and would cash in on his own 8180 member ken for his xtreme tv title and came up a little short again . shadows has since then planned to make 8180 a army with them being his soldiers. which has caused tension with him and ken. Personal life Shadows lives on his own, in tampa bay florida . has no kids seperated from his family completely . In wrestling * '''Finishing moves' ** Twist of hate ** 450 splash ** * Signature moves ** side effect ** end of days. * Managers ** Chris wolf ** cody chambers ** roy parker * Wrestlers managed ** * Nicknames ** "loose cannon * Entrance theme ** "end of heartache" by Part Unknown ( Present) Championships and accomplishments * Twitch Community Wrestling ** Breakaway World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TCW universal Tag team championship(2 time) External links Twitter Instagram etc. Category:Wrestler